


"Skirts look good on you"

by foxyfuntime



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gream - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyfuntime/pseuds/foxyfuntime
Summary: this is just a quick smut post lolheads upim pretty new at writing fanfictions so my writing is a bit off. also this is a W.I.P..thanks
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	"Skirts look good on you"

George and Dream walked in to target, they were walking down the aisles as Dream saw a skirt and gave it to George, "what the fuck dream!?" Dream let out a long wheeze and begged for George to buy it for himself, they went to the changing room, Dream was waiting outside for George. George walked out and it was much prettier on George than in general, they went to the check out and bought it, "I hate you." George said, "No you don't" whilst wheezing.   
  
  
  


They finally arrived home, It was almost midnight, George and Dream were just friends, or so they thought." They only had one bed so they had to sleep together, Dream was half asleep, George wasn't he was fully awake, lying on top of Dream but then all of a sudden he heard Dream say, out of breath, "Skirts look good on you." George turned fully red and felt something touching him, Dream was not sleeping, he was faking it. "DREAM WH-" Dream's hand flew over George's mouth as he felt something grabbing his waist, George forgot that he was still wearing the skirt and wasn't wearing anything underneath it. Dream said, out of breath into George's ear, "God, you're so soft." "Dream?" George questioned, "Are you okay?" Dream asked, "Are you okay with me doing this?" George was out of breath, slightly moaning and whimpering into dreams ear as a way to reply with yes. Dream was only wearing boxers but he took them off immediately, revealing his hard cock. 

Dream grabbed George by his waist and placed him on his dick, George didn't expect to get fucked by his best friend that night but it happened. " _Oh_ fuck, you're so tight, George." "A-Aah~" George let out a moan, making dream harder and faster. Dream put george under him and started fucking him, really hard and fast. "You like that huh?" "Mm-" Dream started pounding faster, eventually finding George's prostate which he slammed in to multiple times, repeatedly, " _Clay~ A-Aah~ fuck~_ " He kept slamming in to George's prostate just to hear him moan his name over and over again, he finally came inside of the smaller boy who was cumming at the same time.

The next day, Dream and George woke up in a sweaty mess on top of each other, Dream got up and put on his boxers, he put one of his hoodies on to George. He walked outside of his room and sat on his couch, watching TV, waiting for George to wake up. The memories of last night were playing on repeat in Dream's mind, about how George screamed his name and how they both came, Dream was zoned out, drooling until George tapped on his shoulder, "Dream, do you want something to eat?" "Yeah, you." Dream replied jokingly, wheezing loudly, he looked at George who was covering his face, Dream took George's hands off of his own face to reveal him, blushing, he was dark pink which just made Dream start wheezing again.

They both ate their food, George looked a bit off, Dream could sense something was wrong, "What's up?" "What?" "You look worried, what happened?" "So, about last night." George said, Dream swallowed and replied, "What about it?" "Were you okay?" "Yeah, why?" "I was just making sure, I didn't want you to do something you would regret." Dream replied, "Well, do you regret it?" George started blushing and dream started laughing, again, Dream pulled him in to a hug and George whispered, "no" after a minute Dream broke the silence between the two, "Want to go to the beach tonight?" "yeah."

A couple hours later, they arrived at the beach, it was cleared out, nobody was there, both of them unpacked their stuff on the sand and then they went in to the water, "Do you need me to stay by your side since you're so short?" "Fuck you" Dream replied, "You already did, last night." Dream started laughing as George paused and turned in to a dark shade of pink with his mouth open from shock, he wasn't really expecting Dream to come up with that comeback so swiftly. George realized that he was still with Dream, they both started walking deeper in to the water, George had just realized that the taller boy was holding his hand.

George and Dream went farther out in to the ocean, still holding each others hand, getting closer to each other each minute. George heard Dream mutter, " _fuck._ " as he accidentally hit himself against Dream, George looked up at Dream and asked, "Is everything okay?" Dream inhaled sharply, "Yeah, everything is fine, George, lets keep walking." They continued walking in to the water, getting deeper and deeper, Dreams grip got a little harder on George's hand, Dream finally said something, "George." "What?" "I need to get something from the car." "Oh okay." George replied. 

Dream walked to his car, he opened the back door, climbed in to the car and took off his boxers, he started rubbing his cock, letting out a moan every minute, all that was on his mind was that moment repeating, George moaning Dream's name, begging for more, begging for Dream to fuck him harder, It was practically midnight and George was still outside, or so Dream thought, until he heard knocking on the window, he immediately pulled up his boxers and opened the door, George looked at Dream, George was trying to say something until he heard Dream say, "Are you good? You have been staring at me for a minute." " _Oh_ -" George replied, the noise he made sounded like a moan, Dream was getting turned on by him, " _Oh_ \- I think I interrupted you." "No, don't worry, you didn't." "I saw what you were doin-" George cut off his sentence. Dream was surprised as he heard George blurt out, "Can I join-" "I- sure." 

Dream sat out in the back of his car, waiting for George, he finally came in the car, he admired how handsome Dream was in the moment, he was turned on, sweaty, and naked. George climbed on to Dream and started rubbing himself against Dream's cock as a way to tease him, Dream finally grabbed George by his waist and pounded him down on the seats. " _Oh~ Dream~ A-Aah~_ " Dream covered George's mouth and grabbed on his shoulders and started pounding him harder, " _fuck._ you're so good at this." Dream says in to George's ear, letting go of his mouth, " _Drea-a-am~ fu-u-uck~_ " " _you're so tight, holy fuck._ " Dream finally hit George's prostate, " _D-Dream cum i-in me p-please!~_ " " _holy fuck, okay."_ Dream pounded his prostate a few more time's and then came inside of George.

WORK IN PROGRESS !!


End file.
